


A Christmas to Remember

by StarrySummers04



Series: Together [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: During a quiet Christmas, Jack proposes to Ianto.





	A Christmas to Remember

Waking up together, wrapped in each other’s arms is how Jack and Ianto found themselves on Christmas day. Life had been so much kinder to them since they’d confessed their love for each other and they were still going strong. Due to having the day off, they didn’t get out of bed until 11am and then Ianto made them both a mug of coffee and they sat down to open their presents.

Even though they worked for a small company like Torchwood, they both had plenty of presents to open. There were ones from Tosh, Owen and Gwen. There were also a couple of presents from Martha. And, of course, some joint presents from Ianto’s family, who had all adored Jack when they met him. Rhiannon was always asking when Jack would be coming with Ianto to see them again because Mica and David were constantly asking when was he coming again. Ianto was so glad that his partner had made such a good impression on his family. It didn’t necessarily matter what they thought, he loved Jack and their opinions wouldn’t change that. Jack even had a small present from Alice and Steven. Ianto hadn’t yet had the opportunity to meet them, it would be a bit odd for Alice, her dad and her dad’s boyfriend (who is younger than her.) It was nice that even though their lives were filled with so much uncertainty, things were still going strong with their families. Even though things were tense between Jack and Alice. Jack had been trying to make things up to his daughter but she wasn’t convinced, besides her thinking had been poisoned by her mother who grew to hate Jack. Ianto thought it was a shame that Lucia had to use this tactic when he knew Jack just wanted to be part of his daughter’s life. Sure, they were an unconventional family, but most were now.

When all the presents were open and Ianto had left the room to bin the wrapping paper, Jack snuck into their bedroom and got out his last present for Ianto. He’d been thinking about this for so long, he was nervous now that the time had come. When Ianto reentered the living room, it was to find Jack on one knee with a ring box. “I know we’ve had our ups and downs, probably more than most couples, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Jack asked. Ianto knelt down to kiss him.

“Of course.”

Maybe they would have to meet each other's family now.


End file.
